


Unexpected Valentine

by fangirl98



Category: Naruto
Genre: Depressed Naruto, I Love You, I'm Bad At Summaries, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-02
Updated: 2014-12-02
Packaged: 2018-02-27 20:12:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2705084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl98/pseuds/fangirl98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Valentines day. Naruto knows that Sasuke doesn't like him, but it turns out he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Valentine

It was a rainy day, and Naruto was just lying in bed, depressed. It was Valentine's Day, and no one would spend any time with him. He tried asking Sakura, but she very harshly turned him down. He decided to get out of bed and take a shower, letting all of his worries flow down the drain. He stepped out, letting the cold air hit his body, and got dressed. Soon there was a knock on the door. It was Kakashi.  
"Hey, Naruto. I'm getting the team together to have dinner. Would you like to come?"He asked.  
"Yeah, sure! Where are we going?" Naruto asked, now a little excited. 'Now I won't spend today alone!' he thought.  
"Great! We are going to the American restaurant. And Iruka is coming to. Sasuke will come and pick you up at around 6." And with that, the copy-cat ninja left.  
'Oh my gosh! Sasuke is going to pick me up to go to the dinner!' Naruto thought happily. He had grown feelings for the Uchiha when they accidentally kissed the day that they would meet their sensei. But sadly, he knew that his feelings would never be returned.  
After walking around the village for a while, Naruto finally went home to change into some casual clothing for the dinner. 6 o'clock rolled around and someone opened the door.  
"Dobe, it's time to go." A familiar voice called.   
"I'm almost done, give me a minute!" The blonde called out.  
He soon heard footsteps coming near the door to the bathroom. The door creaked open, and the raven-haired boy appeared, wearing a nice shirt and pants.  
"How are you not done?" he asked  
"I just have to put my shirt on! Jeez."   
When they finally left the house, they walked to the American restaurant. They had a very interesting conversation on the way there.  
"So, Sasuke, do you have a Valentine?" Naruto asked  
"Not really. I have a bunch of mail and the girls behind us are glaring daggers." He said nonchalantly.  
"Oh. I don't have a Valentine either, which is why I'm glad Kakashi invited us to the dinner." Said a very unusually quiet Naruto.  
"Did you just say that Kakashi set this up?"   
"Yeah. Why?" the blonde asked, clearly confused.  
"Oh, nothing." Sasuke said. 'I wonder why Kakashi didn't tell him the whole truth.' He thought.  
Once they arrived at the restaurant, Naruto noticed that the pink haired kunoichi wasn't accompanying them. When they got their table, Kakashi and Iruka sat on one side of the table and Naruto and Sasuke sat at the other. Everyone knew that the two sensei's were in a relationship, so this didn't surprise Naruto when he saw Kakashi's arm around Iruka.  
"You two finally made it!" Iruka said happily.  
"Yeah, some of his fan girls were trying to kill us on the way here." Naruto said.  
The older men chuckled. Iruka put in his order after Kakashi, then Sasuke followed.  
"I'll have the hamburger with waffle fries." He said.  
"And I'll have the same." The blonde said.   
When the food finally got to the table, Naruto and Sasuke reached for the ketchup at the same time, their hand touching. They both blushed and looked away.   
"You can have it." Sasuke stuttered.  
"O-ok" Naruto replied.  
The dinner consisted of Kakashi and Iruka starting all of the conversations, trying to avoid the awkwardness that the two young people were supplying. They also knew that Naruto liked Sasuke, so they were acting as a 'Dating Advisor'.  
As the dinner was over, it was time to pay.  
"Here, I'll pay for ours." Sasuke kindly offered.  
"Ok, are you sure?" Naruto asked, confused as to why the other was acting so kind.  
"Ya, I'm sure." He just said. And he smiled when he said that! Naruto almost melted right then and there. After getting leaving and saying goodbye to Kakashi and Iruka, the two boys walked together. "Did you have a good time?" Sasuke asked.  
"Yeah, surprisingly I did." Naruto said. He had no idea why Sasuke was walking him home, but he didn't question it because he didn't want him to walk away. When they reached his house, they stood on the doorstep. "Thanks again for the dinner!" he said.  
"No problem." Said Sasuke. He then took hold of Naruto's chin, tilted it, and leaned in. It took a little bit for the blonde to realize what was going on, but soon kissed back with as much passion. Time stood still for what seemed like forever, both of them not wanting this special moment to end. But, alas, it did. When both ninjas pulled away, they both had a grin that could separate oceans. "Naruto, I set up that dinner, not Kakashi. I just invited them so I would feel more confident. So, my little fox, will you be my Valentine?" he asked  
"Yes!" Naruto shouted. He locked Sasuke in a hug when it started sprinkling. They stood in that position for a few seconds. Then Naruto looked up and leaned, their lips locking once more, only this time it was more romantic because of the rain. When they pulled apart, Naruto said, "Let's go inside and watch a movie or something."  
"Ok."  
So there they were, cuddling on the couch, watching a movie. Kakashi and Iruka were outside the window, overlooking their pupils. When they saw how happy they were, they smiled and walked away hand in hand. Naruto and Sasuke ended up falling asleep in each other's arms, happy that they had finally found their Valentine.  
"Naruto!!" a familiar voice growled. It was Sakura, pounding on the door until it broke. "How DARE you steel my precious Sasuke!" she screamed.  
This, of course, woke the two love birds, causing them to jump.  
"Sakura, I never loved you. You are so annoying." Sasuke groggily said.  
"But-" she started.  
"No buts, I love Naruto, and that's that." He stated.  
Sakura got very angry, so she came up and hit Naruto. Right after, she felt a terrible pain on the right side of her face. Sasuke had slapped her. Naruto was now hiding behind Sasuke, afraid that Sakura would try something stupid.  
"How dare you!" she bellowed, turning into the devil. Now she tried to hit Sasuke, but he flipped her over, picked her up, and threw her out of the house.  
"And don't ever come near us again!" Sasuke shouted. He came back into the house and looked at Naruto's cheek. "Are you ok?" he asked concerned.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He replied.  
"Good." Said the older ninja. He kissed the spot where his love was hit, and they went back and lied on the couch. "I love you, Naruto."  
"I love you too." Naruto smiled, and fell back asleep in Sasuke's protective arms.


End file.
